


Fratellastri reali e non

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Neve [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Brother/Sister Incest, Multi, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kaname è molto affabile sia con Yuki che con Zero.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 512★ Prompt/Traccia: 14. A è il primo della classe, il più bello della scuola ed è pure gentile! B è tutto il contrario di A ed è anche l’unico a non subirne il fascino. Apparentemente...





	Fratellastri reali e non

Fratellastri reali e non

Kaname guardò lo scatolino verde corrugando la fronte e se lo rigirò tra le dita.

“Kuran-senpai… lo accetti?” domandò Zero, indurendo il tono.

Yuki si nascose dietro di lui, rossa in volto.

< Loro due sono sempre stati gli opposti.

Solo io so quanto il mio ‘fratellastro’ sia in realtà delicato.

Kuran-senpai è il primo della classe, il più bello della scuola ed è pure gentile! Bravi come lui non ce ne sono.

Zero, invece… è attaccabrighe. Sembra voler dire sempre la cosa più cattiva tra quelle possibili, urla contro tutti. Esattamente come me dorme in classe e i suoi voti sono pessimi. N-non che Zero sia brutto, ma… così pallido, emaciato, i capelli grigi e gli occhi spenti, non sembra esattamente sprizzare il fascino del _senpai _> rifletté.

Kaname fece un mezzo sorriso, leggendo il bigliettino.

“Certo che lo accetto, Yuki” sussurrò.

< Come non potrei ‘sorellina’. Se sapessi che anche io sono tuo fratellastro, ma di sangue e non solo per adozione, mi guarderesti ancora in quel modo riconoscente? Se solo sapessi quanto ti amo, veramente.

Ho sempre sfruttato gli altri, freddo e manipolatore come mi è stato insegnato, ma… con voi due sono diverso. Voglio esserlo.

Gentile non per finta, ma veramente. Voglio proteggervi, ma anche possedermi. Questa mia doppia natura finirà per distruggermi > pensò.

Kuran guardò Zero e lo vide indietreggiare, portandosi dietro la sorellastra.

“Devo considerarlo anche da parte tua?” domandò. Raggiunse Zero con passi cadenzati e gli accarezzò il viso.

< Ho sempre pensato che Zero fosse l’unico a non risentire del fascino del _senpai_, ma, vedendolo così imbarazzato, gli occhi liquidi e le labbra sporte…

Sì, direi che il suo cuore batte veloce esattamente come il mio > rifletté Yuki, deglutendo.

“Sto per prenderti a pugni, _senpai_” ringhiò Zero, ma la voce gli uscì rauca e tremante.

Yuki esalò: “Se-senpai…”.

“Se decidete che era da parte di entrambi, vi ricordo che siete voi i guardiani dei dormitori. Camera mia è libera questa notte, se ci volete passare” disse Kuran. Li salutò con un gesto garbato della mano e si allontanò con movimenti aristocratici.

Gli altri due ragazzi rimasero immobili, ascoltando i suoi passi risuonare nel corridoio sempre più lontani e ovattati.

< Ho visto Yuki crescere, diventare una donna. Anche perché è sempre stata più grande. Sono diventato molto più alto di lei, anche se prima era lei la gigante, ma il suo corpo è maturato, sbocciando come una splendida rosa rossa.

Il giorno in cui l’ho vista vicina, troppo vicina, a Kaname qualcosa in me è cambiato per sempre. Non potrà tutto tornare semplicemente com’era prima.

Le mie notti sono popolate da loro due, da incubi atroci di desiderio. Mi risveglio sudato, accaldato.

Cosa darei per trovare un po’ di pace, per non cadere nella rete di quel burattinaio come una delle sue bambole, insieme a quell’ingenua di Yuki > pensò Zero, passandosi la mano sul volto.

“L’avevo detto che dovevamo vietare San Valentino” esalò.

< Cosa faremo? Accetteremo? Zero vorrebbe che accettassimo?

Tutto questo è così imbarazzante > pensò Yuki, sospirando pesantemente.


End file.
